Candy Vasil
Candy Vasil, cape name Decadent, is a daughter of Heartbreaker, a member of the Heartbroken, and by extension, a member of the Undersiders. Personality Like her older sister, Candy likes to tease others.“Such a dork,” Candy said, before switching to French to better articulate that lameness. Candy was a smaller version of her older sister. She had a similar teasing demeanor, from what I could tell, but without the flirting aspect. Chastity retorted with something else, so rapid-fire that I couldn’t even tell where the words started or stopped. The Kenzie-aged Candy’s response was sharp, and sounded weirdly religious- I wasn’t sure if my mind was seeing faces in clouds, putting meanings to foreign words that weren’t there. There was enough violence in the words and enough of a glittering look in the young girl’s eye that I felt the need to say something. “Do we need to step in?” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 She is good at reading people, to the point that Victoria mistakenly thought she might have a lie-detection power.“She doesn’t have a lie sense,” Chastity said. “She has a hallucination power. We went over our powers.” “I just called you a liar,” Candy said, gleefully. “You seemed a bit hesitant so I tried it, and it totally worked.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.6 Candy tends to obsess over problems to her own detriment.Candy got wrapped up in whatever problem was presented until she made herself sick - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f Relationships Chastity Vasil Chastity is Candy's full sister. She is the only Heartbroken to share a mother with Candy. They have the kind of relationship that involves a lot of teasing and arguing back and forth. Appearance Candy has a slender built and black, wavy hair, which is typical to Heartbroken. However, unlike most of her siblings she prefers to wear more modern and colorful clothing. She arranges her hair into complex braids.I’d noted before that the Heartbroken kids had differing priorities when it came to chasing adulthood, and for Darlene it was makeup. For Candy it seemed to be hair- hers was braided on one side and arranged a complex, beautifully taken care of mane that flipped over to the other side. - Excerpt from Dying 15.1Of note, Candy was one of three to dress in brighter colors, with nice clothes in a very modern style. Her hair done over in a dramatic tumble over to one side of her head, a complex set of braids at the side turning what might have been an eighties-style disaster into something elegant. - Excerpt from From Within 16.6 Her mask has a grinning expression and rich decor.I saw Decadent pull off her grinning, heavily decorated mask, and I saw the hurt on her face. - Excerpt from From Within 16.6 Abilities and Powers Candy is able to induce intense and sensory-complete hallucinations of whatever the target loves most. The intensity and length of these hallucinations depend on how much accumulated "juice" Candy uses on them, with a full dose starting a hallucination that can last 5 straight days. These hallucinations are so intense, that usually the person afflicted will end up hating whatever it is they used to love.“I have a certain amount of juice that refills over time. I can push it into people… can’t dodge it, can’t stop it. Makes you see, hear, feel, taste what you like most in the world, except it maps to everything. Makes you sick of it, really fast. If I push in a lot of juice then it’s a lot of seeing things and hearing things, tasting things and feeling things, and it takes forever to go away. By the time it does, you’ll never go back to liking that thing.” Blinding 11.6 If Candy does not use up the juice she has saved up, it will start to unconsciously affect the people around her.“Don’t use a full tank on anyone here, okay? No matter how dire the situation is. No permanent effects,” I said. “Can’t anyway. If I’m full up then I start brimming over and affecting people around me. I wouldn’t do that to my cousins or anyone like Chicken Little or Lookout,” Candy said. “I find people to dose.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.6 Unlike other capes with emotion-affecting powers, Candy does not have a secondary Thinker power that allows her to read emotions.“Emotion powers usually have some feedback aspect to them, or emotion reading.” “Often,” she said. “Not me.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.6 History Background Candy was raised in the house of Heartbreaker. Candy triggered when her father allowed a man to purchase time to spend with her. The man, selfishly thinking that he would give her the best day of her life, unwittingly pressured her into eating too much ice cream, since she was too paralyzed by a fear of her father.From Within 16.8 "I'm full" -> "Do you want to go home then?" -> "No, I'd rather stay" -> "Let's get you a treat, then!" No programming. Just a John who fancies 'saving' her without actually doing anything to help. With no intention of touching her or hurting her, he still wants to see her enjoying herself/having a 'best day', but it's wholly and totally a selfish thing for him so he bullies and pressure her. And since he has probably 200 lbs, three or four feet of height and decades of years on her... - Wildbow's comment on Reddit Heartbreaker broke her mother when he was done with her, by permanently making her terrified of other human beings, and forcing her to live by herself in the wilderness as a hermit.Blinding 11.5 Post-Timeskip Was adopted by Imp along with the rest of her family, after Imp assassinated her father. Instigated a pizza incident.Or when Candy had nearly started a Heartbroken riot by emptying a full box of salt onto everyone’s pizza, because unadulterated enjoyment of anything had sparked her fight or flight reflexes, and yet she had still been very much an eight year old who didn’t want to see others enjoying things she couldn’t. She’d used her power three times before running out of charge, once on Nathan, as Nathan’s third big hit from Candy, once on her big sister Chastity, and once on Valentina. It had effectively ruined pizza night as an ongoing thing, as all three would gag or puke at the smell of the food after that. Still did. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f Gold Morning Survived Gold Morning. Post-Goddess' Takeover Assisted in a team-up with Breakthrough to hunt down Love Lost. Post-Time Bubble Pop Candy started a team with Darlene, Chicken Little, and Kenzie Martin. Candy and Darlene remotely assisted Lookout during her visit to Earth Shin. Welcomed Lookout back from Earth Shin.Interlude 15.a II Was invited to the Wardens HQ. Helped out Lookout with tinkering.Dying 15.1 Post-Attack on Teacher During Kenzie Martin's visit she attempted and was somewhat successful in discharging the conflict.From Within 16.6 The Ice Breaks Decadent was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight of Titan Oberon and Eve, but was delivered back to Wardens base once thing got hairy. Radiation 18.4 She stayed together with The Chicken Tenders and Lookout at the Wardens' Compound during the following battles with titans. During Lookout's manic episode Candy attempted to comfort her, but was threatened by desperate and agitated Kenzie, prompting older Undersiders to forcibly sedate Lookout.Infrared 19.f Trivia * Her power is highly reminiscent of aversion therapy as it usually fictionalized. Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Heartbroken Category:Master Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Point of View Character Category:Characters Category:Vasil Family Category:Ward Characters Category:LGBT Characters